Yugi in Wonderland: Twisted Style
by Joey Gal For Life
Summary: Trying to impress Tea, Yugi goes out on dark and stormy night to try and find a strange noise, but he never imagined that he'd be gone for days. Read his journal about his trip to a twisted wonderland full of unimaginable duel monster monstrosities.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, although I wish I did.  
  
  
****This fic is in Yugi's point of view, so please keep that in mind! :)****  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tana: Awwww...Yugi!! You're very own fic!  
Yugi: It's about time I got some recognition from you.  
Tana: *evil smirk*  
Yugi: What?? Oh, no...you're not gonna be mean to me are you??  
Tana: Maybe....  
Yugi: Please don't...I..I'm still young... *sad puppy eyes*  
Tana: Oh...you'll live. Now, on with the fic!!  
Yugi: Nooo!!  
Tana: *cups her hands over Yugi's mouth*  
Yugi: *muffled screams*  
Tana: Like I said...on with the fic!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi's Journal  
  
Ahhh...here I am, writing in a stupid journal, but I guess I have no choice since my psycologist is making me. She's wanting to know what I endured on a journey of a lifetime to see if I am mentally scarred. *sigh* Some people will never learn.   
  
But in here, I guess you will be reading a lot of my ramblings about a place that you would think would only be found in dreams. Yeah, you may think I'm crazy while reading this...but I'm not. The key word being "NOT".   
  
Sometimes, even my friends think that I am crazy. They obviously seen that I was missing for days so where else could I have been? Maybe they just don't believe what I said that I seen. But I'm just glad to be back and I would never wish anyone to a place like I was in. Horrid....absolutely horrid...atleast Tea believes me...after all...it all happened because I wanted to impress her. Ahh....how I love her...  
  
  
  
July 23, 2002  
  
A dark and sinister night fell on the evening of June 1, in Domino City, California. My friends and I were in the Turtle Game shop that my grandpa owns, watching the brilliant stream of lights that decorated the night sky as the rain poured heavily on the roof.  
  
"It's too bad for you all to go outside tonight," my grandpa said as he looked out the door window and flipped the sign over to 'closed', "You all should spend the night here. I'll go call your parents," he said as he quietly walked out of the room.  
  
"Geez, I can't believe it's been rainin' all freakin' day!" Joey complained as he banged his head harshly against the table. "I've been so bored!"  
  
"Yeah, I know whatcha mean bud, this is worse than doing my homework," Tristan said in a rough monotone voice. "At least when I done homework, I was ACTUALLY doing something and not just sitting around."  
  
I let out a rather annoyed sigh. "Well you guys, it's not my fault tha..." I was suddenly interrupted by a large crash of thunder. Every light in the city shut off for a split-second and blood-curdling screams filled the room of the Turtle Game shop.  
  
When the lights were revived from their slumber, I found Tea sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. I was quite surprised given that she was so shy, but what could I say? I enjoyed it!   
  
She was trembling. Trembling from fear; trembling from the fear of darkness. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and blushed.  
  
At that time, Bakura had also found that Joey and Tristan were on his lap cuddled up together. They all exchanged looks and jumped far away from one another causing Bakura to fall backwards in his chair. It was quite funny and made Tea laugh. I was so happy to see her smile.  
  
"Whew...it was just thunder," Joey sighed with relief, "I thought somethin' actually happened there for a minute."  
  
Suddenly, everyone and myself screamed as we heard a large crash come from my bedroom.  
  
"Joey," Tea said angrily, "you spoke too soon..."  
  
Joey was always one to jinx things. It seemed that every time we thought something would be okay, he would say something and completely turn it upside down.  
  
Helping Bakura up, we all rushed upstairs to find to our surprise that my window had been completely shattered by a massive tree branch.  
  
"Well, looks like we can't sleep in here tonight..." I groaned picking up some of the large pieces of glass out of my floor. "I guess we can just sleep downstairs in the game shop."  
  
At that moment I heard everyone let out a grunt.  
  
"But Yugi..." Tea complained to me, "it's scary down there at night..."   
  
Sudden fear seemed to have shot through her entire body once more. She wrapped her arms around her body and cupped her hands onto her shoulders hugging herself and quietly sat down on my bed.  
  
My mouth hung open for a second and I then quickly closed it once more. The sight of Tea sitting on my bed was, in a way, arousing. Since she was the first girl who ever sat on it. I then proceeded to make my way over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"But Tea," I began calmly, "we can't stay up here, we can't stay in grandpa's room, and we definitely can't stay in the bathroom...so where does that leave for us to sleep?"  
  
A tear worked its way through one of her eyes. No one had known that she would get frightened so easily.  
  
Without thinking, I grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
"It will be alright Tea. We're all here for you," I said trying my best to comfort her.  
  
Although my words were calm and caring, they didn't seem to affect Tea in any way. She just sat there staring into the darkness that seemed as if it were devouring everything outside. An eerie look spread across her face.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right Yugi," she mumbled.  
  
At this point, she started to freak me out.  
  
"Wh-what is it Tea?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know..." she said still staring.   
  
I gripped her hand tighter. "Tea, stop. You're starting to scare me...and the others as well," I cried, "I love you Tea, and I don't want to see you like this."  
  
At that precise moment, I realized what I had abruptly said. I just hoped that she would take it another way. She could never know how I truly felt about her.  
  
The blank look that was displayed upon her face suddenly diminished. She smiled at me sweetly and hugged me.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you," she said to me, "I love all of you...all of you..."  
  
Ahhhh…she loves me. Those words were music to my ears.  
  
She loosened her grip from around my neck and we made our way downstairs to the game shop.  
  
Sleeping bags had been set up in the floor and the rain still pounded furiously on the roof. I was awoken in my sleep by a piercing noise that was coming from outside. Slowly, I climbed out of my sleeping bag and made my way towards the large glass door.   
  
I didn't see anything and thought that it must have been my imagination. I turned around to walk back to the others, but yet again, another piercing noise shattered through my ears and mind.  
  
"I've got to see what that is..." I thought to myself.  
  
I had never been brave before, but I thought that this act of sheer bravery would impress Tea a little.   
  
I unlocked the door and opened it. The tiny droplets of water beat down heavily on my head and within seconds, my gravity defying hair went flat. I didn't see anything out front, so I made my way around to the back where a small hill was.  
  
It was really creepy out there and chills of fear ran through my every limb. Damn it! Why did I do such stupid things just to impress a girl!  
  
Making my way out there, I thought I seen a strange shadow run quickly out of the corner of my eye. A sense of spine-chilling nervousness ran through my entire body.   
  
As I made my way around to the back, the uneasiness of the night had got to me. I was scared. A strange noise came from around the other side of the shop and I quickly ran and hid behind a corner of the small building.  
  
As I watched with utmost curiosity, a strange black rabbit came out. It was the dark rabbit from Duel Monsters! But how could he be in the real world without one of Kaiba's fancy machines?   
  
Feeling quite brave for the moment, I quickly jumped out from behind the corner and tried to catch the ominous rabbit, but before I could grab him, he dug a hole and buried himself deep within it.  
  
The hole was big enough for me to fit in, so decided to look in it. I edged towards it carefully and sat my knees on the ground. Looking into the hole, I screamed, "Hello…" But heard nothing except for my own echo.  
  
As I started to raise back up off of the wet ground, I felt that there was some sort of a strange and vile presence around me and before I could turn around, I found that I had been pushed into the darkness that awaited me.  
  
I thought that I would surely die as I fell and that's all that I could think about. I was so scared. Death is such a frightening thing to endure and the fact that I may die without telling Tea how I really felt about her scared and bothered me very much.  
  
Through my journey downward I had passed places that were red and purple in color. Everything seemed but a vision of my imagination. Abstract heart shapes covered the sides of that walls and looked as if they were alive; as if the hearts were still beating...  
  
After falling downward for, what it seemed like, hours, I hit bottom and was fortunately still alive and well. Thank God! As I landed, a fluff of white feathers flew up in the air and changed to alternating shades of black and red as they fell slowly back to the ground.  
  
I then, found myself within a room of many doors and stairs. The stairs were upside down, right side up, anything that a young mind like mine could possibly ever imagine. Dark and vile abstract art covered the walls and the doors were anything but welcoming.  
  
This new land that I was in was ominous and daunting, but I knew that every journey must begin in a realm of darkness. The only problem was that I also knew it was the only domain for those who fear the light and thrive from evil. All I could do was wait and see what the unsuspecting darkness had in store for me...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tana: *takes hand off of Yugi's mouth*  
Yugi: See...you're gonna make me suffer!  
Tana: *sigh* It will get better...trust me...  
Yugi: It's pretty hard TO trust you!  
Tana: *grabs Yugi and puts him in a head-lock*   
Yugi: Hey! Let me go!  
Tana: The next chapter will be up soon, so remember to check back! 


End file.
